dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Supergirl (G2)
Supergirl, real name Kara Danvers, is a main character in the DC Super Hero Girls television series. Superpowers * Flight * Strength * Lazer vision * X-ray vision * Ice breath * Super speed * Super hearing Personality Supergirl is known to be the tough one out of her friends. She is also a rebel and is known as the "cool kid" in school. She may be tough but she can easily express her emotions and is very open-minded as well. She can be a cool friend and a helpful one, but she can also be jealous at times. Appearance Supergirl has short blonde hair, blue eyes, pale white skin, and wears a blue leather jacket, a light blue shirt, light red ripped pants and dark red boots. Trivia Gallery G1 vs G2.png|G1 vs G2 Tumblr pn1266xaor1w85n2x 400.png 1575229424361.png 1575161671745.png Tumblr pnrbk3YYFb1w85n2x 400.png Screenshot 20190303-121305 YouTube.jpg Tumblr pobvv66SxV1y38s31o6 500.gif Tumblr pcesdkkz2V1rvyrsao2 1280.jpg Tumblr inline pces8zzkjy1rp2ees 540.jpg D1Eg3hXU4AAZujm.jpg D0tiabHVYAA25KU.jpg Screenshot 20191202-015926 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191202-020043 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191202-020120 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191202-020140 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191202-020151 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191202-020203 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191202-020214 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191202-020225 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191202-020249 YouTube.jpg 1575146645594.jpg Unnamed (1).gif Tumblr pkrr08eSqR1w0dda2o1 500.gif Tumblr pl8tz0Vd3U1w85n2x 250.gif 78d9a487-1097-4203-8706-e1cb95916e5a rw 1920.jpg 77dcbf29-45b5-4949-9f20-bd875d160cd9 rw 1920.jpg 8c4ab924-1793-481d-afb1-05e71e975af5 rw 1920.jpg Tumblr pmue1m5uVa1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr pmue1mfwWs1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr pmue1nTaKt1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr pmue1nuEnr1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr pmrxblcW491w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmrxbmMvk51w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmrxbnpyts1w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmrxboAnJK1w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr ppkkfwv8Pw1sg301eo4 1280.png Tumblr ppkkfwv8Pw1sg301eo3 1280.png Tumblr ppkkfwv8Pw1sg301eo5 1280.png Tumblr ppkkfwv8Pw1sg301eo6 1280.png Tumblr ppkkjmZQp91sg301eo1 1280.png Tumblr ppkkjmZQp91sg301eo4 1280.png Tumblr ppkkmtRKM51sg301eo2 1280.png Tumblr ppkkmtRKM51sg301eo3 1280.png Tumblr ppkkmtRKM51sg301eo4 1280.png Tumblr ppkkmtRKM51sg301eo5 1280.png Tumblr ppkkq1zWas1sg301eo1 400.png Tumblr ppkkq1zWas1sg301eo2 400.png Tumblr ppkkq1zWas1sg301eo3 540.png Tumblr ppkkq1zWas1sg301eo5 540.png Tumblr ppkktkAnEE1sg301eo1 540.png Tumblr ppkktkAnEE1sg301eo2 400.png Tumblr ppkktkAnEE1sg301eo3 400.png Tumblr ppkktkAnEE1sg301eo4 540.png Tumblr ppkktkAnEE1sg301eo6 400.png Tumblr ppkktkAnEE1sg301eo7 540.png Tumblr ppkkxmhWOw1sg301eo1 400.png Tumblr ppkkxmhWOw1sg301eo2 400.png Tumblr ppkkxmhWOw1sg301eo3 540.png Tumblr ppkkxmhWOw1sg301eo4 400.png Tumblr ppkkxmhWOw1sg301eo5 400.png Tumblr ppkkxmhWOw1sg301eo6 540.png Tumblr ppkkxmhWOw1sg301eo7 540.png Tumblr ppkkxmhWOw1sg301eo8 540.png Tumblr ppkl2ngyR31sg301eo1 540.png Tumblr ppkl2ngyR31sg301eo2 540.png Tumblr pn12622CLp1w85n2x 1280.png 20190824 124123.jpg 20190824 124132.jpg 20190824 124142.jpg 20190824 124156.jpg 20190824 124212.jpg 20190824 124223.jpg 20190824 124234.jpg 20190824 124243.jpg 20190824 124305.jpg 20190824 124318.jpg 20190824 124329.jpg 20190824 124348.jpg 20190824 124411.jpg 20190824 124428.jpg 20190824 124438.jpg 20190824 124447.jpg Tumblr pmxzmpbeZc1w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmxzmo2gqZ1w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pn1264Y7M81w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pnxk23O5Wq1w85n2x 1280.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-13-10h56m01s11.png JRhMPViReDhX0zJrcD.gif JpK7LXNu8zzQHhEe40.gif|"Dude!" DyLL3LwW9OgSeJ9Rqk.gif FtrEPFKbbd1kbXDZb3.gif 20190824 123631.jpg 20190824 123645.jpg 20190824 123728.jpg 20190824 123943.jpg 20190824 123955.jpg 20190824 124023.jpg 20190824 124057.jpg Internet 20190601 015915 30.jpeg.jpg Internet 20190601 015915 31.jpeg.jpg Internet 20190601 015915 33.jpeg.jpg Internet 20190601 015915 35.jpeg.jpg Internet 20190601 015915 36.jpeg.jpg Internet 20190601 015915 37.jpeg.jpg Internet 20190601 015915 4.jpeg.jpg 20190828 104756.jpg 20190828 104806.jpg 20190828 104816.jpg 20190828 104825.jpg 20190828 104841.jpg 20190828 104854.jpg 20190828 104903.jpg 20190828 104912.jpg 20190828 104926.jpg 20190828 105119.jpg 20190828 105138.jpg 20190828 105147.jpg 20190828 105155.jpg Tumblr pryz1wLSLn1w0dda2o1 500.gif Internet 20190601 015915 10.jpeg.jpg Internet 20190601 015915 12.jpeg.jpg Internet 20190601 015915 13.jpeg.jpg Internet 20190601 015915 16.jpeg.jpg Internet 20190601 015915 15.jpeg.jpg Internet 20190601 015915 19.jpeg.jpg Internet 20190601 015915 18.jpeg.jpg Internet 20190601 015915 20.jpeg.jpg Internet 20190601 015915 24.jpeg.jpg 20190824 012421.jpg 20190824 012456.jpg 20190824 012508.jpg 20190824 012611.jpg 20190824 012620.jpg Tumblr ptgzfauePH1w0dda2o1 500.gif Freundinnen 6.png Freundinnen 7.png Freundinnen 8.png Freundinnen 9.png 20190827 155901.jpg 20190827 155744.jpg 20190827 155718.jpg 20190827 155705.jpg 20190827 155607.jpg 20190827 155555.jpg 20190827 155533.jpg Supergirltrans.gif Video2gif 20191107 205631.gif Supergirl 1200x1200-fr-1565279011.png Apperances Series * Sweet Justice * Adventures In Bunnysitting * Meet The Cheetah * Beeline * Super Who? * Shock It To Me * She Might Be Giant * Fight At The Museum * Crushing It * Misgiving Tree * Beasts in Show * DC Super Hero Boys * Frenemies * The Good The Bad and the Bizarre * Back In a Flash (No lines) * Power Surge * Scrambled Eggs Shorts * The Late Batsby * Super Sleeper * Street Style * Plight of the Bumblebee * Kara Care * Silver Scream * Prize Fighter * Hard Rock * Wasabi War * The Slow And The Furious * Dye Harder * Lost And Found * Stained Fighter (No dialogue) * Ad Blockers * Artificial Intelligence * Vanity Insanity (No lines) * Photo Oops * Stress Test (No lines) * Booked * Sucker Punch Digital Exclusives * AbraKachoo * Shell Shock * The Commute Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers